Fions and Immy
by heidipoo
Summary: Drabbles, oneshots, and poems with Fiona and Imogen.
1. Breakfast

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How's everything? Um, I decided to write more Degrassi so I found this little prompt challenge on Google. I decided to do it with Fimogen because I adore them. So anyway enjoy! Oh and check out my other stories too. Thanks guys. XOXOXO**

_Theme One: Breakfast_

* * *

Fiona Coyne sighed as she rolled over in her big king sized bed. The condo was so quiet in the mornings now that Declan was gone off to school, and now that her mom was on house arrest in New York. The mornings like this were unbearable.

She drug herself out of the bed and decided to put on some coffee; after all she had to go to school today and the girl didn't get much sleep last night. Fiona was feeling slightly groggy.

She slouched her way to the kitchen, muttering profanities as she tripped over the carpet.

"What a good day already." She muttered to herself as she put the coffee pot on. Suddenly there was a knock at the condo door. Who would be visiting so early in the morning? Fiona sighed as she went to answer the door.

"Good morning sunshine!" Yelled Imogen as soon as Fiona opened the door. Fiona could only smile at her girlfriend. Suddenly her early morning grouchiness went away and was replaced with pure joy.

"Good morning Immy." Fiona said as she let the girl inside the condo. Imogen was already fully dressed for school wearing a cute red and black striped dress with some mismatched leggings, and ribbons in her pulled up hair. Fiona noticed she was carrying a... picnic basket?

"How is my Fiona on this fine morning?" Imogen asked as she sat down the picnic basket on the kitchen island.

"Good?" Fiona answered confused. "Um, what is that?" She asked.

"Breakfast!" Imogen answered with a cute smile. "You can't go to school hungry." She chided as she opened the basket and began pulling out a mesh of breakfast foods.

"You brought me breakfast?" Fiona asked as she watched Imogen get out the breakfast. Pancakes, syrup, strawberries, and of course some orange juice.

"Of course Fi." Imogen replied as she got a plate and cup out of the kitchen cabinet and began making Fiona a plate of breakfast.

"Thank you Immy." Fiona said as she pulled the petite girl in for a hug.

"You're welcome..." Imogen said sweetly. "It's just I know your mom isn't around to do this stuff for you anymore." The petite girl explained.

"Oh..." Fiona replied as she took the plate of pancakes from her girlfriend, unable to think of a more proper response.

"So as long as I'm around, you'll be eating breakfast everyday!" Imogen exclaimed and Fiona laughed.

"As long as you make bacon." She said and pulled Imogen in for a sweet kiss.

"Of course." Imogen replied smiling and kissed Fiona again. "Now hurry up and eat so we can go to school."


	2. My Inspiration

**Author's Note: Okay so this story didn't get much feedback as I had anticipated but I'll keep going! **

_Theme Two: My Inspiration_

* * *

"Fi! Hold still!" Imogen yelled to her girlfriend Fiona.

"I'm sorry my nose itches!" Fiona said with a laugh. Imogen could only laugh too as she began painting the canvas again. She was painting Fiona, who was wearing an elegant dress and who had been in the same pose for almost two hours now.

"I'm almost done anyway." Imogen replied as she continued painting.

"Please hurry Immy." Fiona begged.

"Can't rush perfection." Imogen sang and Fiona sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." Fiona teased and both the girls laughed.

"Oh hush." Imogen said. "And I'm done!" She exclaimed and Fiona clapped in excitement.

"Let me see!" She yelled as she tried to run in her too high heels. Imogen then turned the painting around so Fiona could take a peak. Fiona gasped and was at a loss for words. The painting was indescribable as it showed Fiona sitting on an elegant looking chair with her long legs stretched out. Her back was arched almost perfectly, and her long neck was craned out so that her brunette waves of hair splayed down her back. "Immy, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful Fions." Imogen answered with a smile and pecked Fiona on the lips lightly. "You'll always be my inspiration."


	3. Frost

**Author's Note: Yup, here's another one.**

_Theme Three: Frost_

* * *

"Fions!" Imogen yelled as she ran outside her father's house without shoes or a jacket.

"Immy! What are you doing?" Fiona called out as she ran after her girlfriend. "You're gonna catch a cold!" Fiona scolded as she brought Imogen's jacket to her.

"It's snowing!" Imogen said in wonder; it was as if she was a child. She then stuck out her tongue and caught the tiny drops of snow on her tongue.

"You silly, it's frost." Fiona said. Imogen laughed.

"Like the Frostival!" She said. "Do you remember?" Imogen asked as she turned to look at Fiona with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Of course I remember. That's when we first kissed." Fiona answered and Imogen laughed again. "Why are you getting so excited?" Fiona asked amused by her girlfriend. Imogen then squeezed the girl's hand.

"Don't you see Fi?" She asked in wonder. "It's a sign!"

"A sign of what, exactly?" Fiona replied as she felt the frost drops melting on her face.

"Good luck!" Imogen yelled. "We'll be together forever..." Imogen said as a slight blush rose to her hollow cheeks.

"Oh Immy, I love you." Fiona said and pecked her girlfriend on her red nose.

"I love you too Fions."


	4. The True You

**Author's Note: Here you are my lovely readers. Another drabble, so read and enjoy.**

_Theme Four: The True You_

* * *

"Imogen, why?" Fiona asked with tearful brown eyes as she stared down at her girlfriend's arm. Her arm was decorated with criss cross crimson slashes from where _she had cut herself_. They were old, but still this shocked Fiona. "Why?" She asked again as Imogen only sat there and cried. She was speechless.

"I'm sorry." She choked out. "I'm s-sorry."

"Immy, just tell me why." Fiona demanded sweetly as she smoothly ran her fingers along the cuts. Imogen flinched slightly. She then reached up to wipe away Fiona's tears.

"I didn't like myself." Imogen said simply. "But now, things are different."

"How?" Fiona asked.

"Because I have you, Fions." Imogen said as she pulled her sleeve back down. "I like myself better, when I'm with you." She said with a slight smiled, then wiped more tears away.

"Immy?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah?"

"Just promise me that you'll never do it again." Fiona begged. "Please."

"Okay, I promise." She answered and gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss.


	5. Love

**Author's Note: I've decided that this will be the last drabble for this story. So enjoy.**

_Theme Five: Love_

* * *

"Imogen." Fiona stated. "I love you." She said for the first time and yes, she meant it. Imogen's pretty eyes only widened in surprise. Did Fiona really just say that? But she had every right to say it. The couple had been together for almost a year, indeed they took things slow just like Imogen wanted. They had their many fights, they head their many make ups, but love always overpowered them, and came out strong.

"I love you too Fi." Imogen replied and in that moment the most beautiful smile appeared on her face. The two were in pure happiness as Fiona grabbed Imogen's face in her hands and kissed her feverishly.

"Thank you Immy."


	6. Separation

**Author's Note: Missing my Fimogen, here's some more stuff!**

_Theme Six: Separation_

* * *

It was spring break, and Fiona was going to visit her mother in New York. Although she really didn't want to leave her girlfriend for two weeks, her mom was on house arrest and she needed a visit. Fiona was just finishing packing her stuff to leave, and there was a knock at the door. Confused, she went to go answer it, and it was none other than Imogen Moreno, her girlfriend.

"I'm here to see you off, Miss Coyne." Imogen grinned and Fiona smiled. It was going to be hard to leave her Imogen for two weeks.


	7. Making History

**Author's Note: Here's another one! :DD**

_Theme Seven: Making History_

* * *

"This years prom king and queen, or rather queen and queen: Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno!" Mr. Simpson announced and everyone went wild. Degrassi's first ever gay prom queens! Fiona and Imogen were crazy too. They hugged and went up on stage to get their crowns and flowers. It was a good night.


	8. Together

**Author's Note: Here you go. Review!**

_Theme Eight: Together_

* * *

"Are you sure your Mom doesn't care if I move in the condo with you?" Imogen asked as she and her girlfriend Fiona were moving her stuff in. Fiona scoffed.

"Of course she won't! Mama Coyne loves you!" Fiona replied. "To her, it will just be like having another daughter. She always wished Declan was a girl." She added.

"I'm a little nervous..." Imogen said.

"Don't be." Fiona replied. "Everything will be perfect."


	9. First Time

**Author's Note: A poem...**

_Theme Nine: First Time_

* * *

Gentle touch, skin on skin.  
Can't describe the feelings within.  
So much love.  
So much passion.  
For every action, there's a reaction.  
Building up.  
Peak, after peak.  
Hoping soon to get release.


	10. Graduation

**Author's Note: Here's the graduation.**

_Theme Ten: Graduation_

* * *

"You look so amazing." Imogen said breathlessly as she looked over at her girlfriend, Fiona, who was dressed in her dark blue graduation cap and gown. It was the night before graduation and Fiona was a bundle of nerves. She'd been nervous all week.

"Really?" Fiona asked as she turned to look in one of the big mirrors in her condo. Imogen nodded. Suddenly, tears started to roll down Fiona's cheeks. "I can't do this, Immy... I just can't." She said as she sat down on a nearby sofa. Imogen sat down beside her.

"Can't do what?" Imogen asked as she held her girlfriend close.

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want to graduate... I don't want to go to design school. I can't. I can't do anything without you." She cried as more tears came down her cheeks. Imogen sighed. She knew this would come, she knew their goodbyes would come. She knew that Fiona was feeling regret.

"Fiona Coyne." Imogen spoke.

"Yeah, Immy?"

"You said we could make it through anything." Imogen said as she pulled her girlfriend's head up and looked into her blue eyes. "You said that we would be together forever. Just because it's the end of high school, doesn't mean it's the end of us." She retorted.

"You're right." Fiona said as she dried her tears.

"Fiona?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're the one for me, okay?" Imogen confessed. "I love you." She said for the first time and Fiona gasped.

"You really mean it?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah."

"I love you too." Fiona answered back, and it felt so good to finally say it and get it off her chest. She had felt love for Imogen for such a long time, she just wasn't sure that the other girl felt it back so soon. "We can get through anything. Even graduation, design school, and distance. I'm not gonna let go."

"Me either." Imogen replied as she pulled Fiona in for a quick heated kiss. She could feel the raw emotion radiating off of her girlfriend as their lips danced together. They each pulled away breathless.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Fiona asked. "We can have one of our famous sleepovers, pop some popcorn, watch movies, gossip-" She began to list but was cut off by Imogen.

"You had me at sleepover." Imogen grinned.


End file.
